


The Kisses of His Mouth

by Moonsault



Series: Heaven & Hell [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drunkenness, Episode Tag, First Kiss, First Time, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault
Summary: After Clash of Champions, Kevin maybe swallowed a little more of that celebratory champagne than he thought.  Or maybe he's just drunk on Sami.





	The Kisses of His Mouth

_Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth: for thy love is better than wine. --Song of Solomon_

His head felt light, and his feet were light too; so light that he tripped over the patterns in the hotel lobby rug, so light that he tried to pull Sami into an awkward dance in front of the Christmas tree, almost sending them crashing into it.

“Good grief, Kev,” laughed Sami, steering him through the lobby. “How much of that champagne did you actually drink?”

“Not that much,” Kevin said, the words feeling oddly clumsy in his mouth. He was light, light, so light. They’d won, and he’d kissed Sami’s head again, and Sami had let him again, and everything seemed made of light. Sami had thrown himself into Kevin’s arms, and Kevin had felt like everything inside him had lit up at the touch, he was fizzing and bubbling like champagne, full of joy. “It was good champagne,” he explained very seriously. “Is there any more?”

“I don’t think so, Kev.” Sami stopped, his hands on Kevin’s shoulders, holding him steady. That was good because the whole lobby seemed to be rotating slowly; Kevin grabbed at Sami as if he were the only stable thing in the world. There was light in Sami’s hair and Kevin was so happy.

“You got champagne on your hands,” Kevin said, turning his head and nuzzling at Sami’s sticky hands. “There’s champagne all over you.” He leaned close and buried his head in Sami’s neck, smelling champagne on Sami’s skin. “I want to drink you up,” Kevin whispered, tasting him, trailing his tongue up Sami’s neck to behind his ear, to the damp red-gold curls. He was drunk on Sami, on victory, on delight, Sami was letting him touch him. Kevin sucked Sami’s earlobe into his mouth, giggling a little. It was okay, it was okay because he was drunk, Sami would just laugh and shove him away eventually, they’d both laugh, it wouldn’t hurt at all--

Sami pushed him away, holding him at arm’s length, and Kevin was abruptly aware they were still in the hotel lobby. A piano was playing a carol, and people were skirting carefully by them. Sami was looking at him. He wasn’t smiling. He was breathing heavy and looking at Kevin and not smiling, and all the effervescent joy in Kevin started to evaporate.

“Let’s get upstairs,” Sami snapped, and grabbed Kevin by the wrist and dragged him through the lobby. Kevin stumbled, still smiling foolishly because he didn’t know what else to do, Sami was angry, Kevin had gone too far, it was all going to be over at last. It had been so much more than he deserved, the thought crossed his mind as the elevator doors closed behind him, and he tried to ignore the thought. Sami’s fingers were steel-tight on his wrist, and Sami wasn’t looking at him. The door opened and Sami dragged him down the quiet corridor, opened the hotel room door and shoved Kevin inside, heading past him straight into the bathroom. To wash Kevin’s spit off of him, Kevin thought bleakly, wishing the room would stop spinning.

“Get over here,” Sami said, appearing in the bathroom doorway with a green bottle in his hand. His mouthwash, Kevin realized woozily as he stumbled across the wide expanse of hotel room. Sami pushed the bottle into his hand. “Rinse your mouth,” Sami said tersely. “Rinse it really well.”

“Huh?” said Kevin. 

“You’ve still got champagne in your mouth,” Sami said as if that explained everything.

Kevin looked down at his sodden shirt. “I’ve got champagne everywhere,” he said.

“I’m aware,” snapped Sami. “Rinse your fucking mouth out.” 

Kevin looked at him.

“You know I can’t have any alcohol,” Sami said.

“Right,” said Kevin.

There was a long pause while Kevin squinted at Sami, trying to figure out what the connection was.

“I’m going to kiss you,” Sami said. “And I can’t do it until your mouth is clean.”

The room went a bit more sideways than before. “Oh?” said Kevin. He fumbled with the cap on the mouthwash. “Ah?” 

Sami crossed his arms and waited, looking at him as Kevin tilted about half of the little bottle into his mouth. “God,” said Sami as Kevin stared at himself in the mirror as if at a total stranger. “You and your fucking mouth, your impossible mouth, I’ve waited fifteen fucking years to kiss you and now you’re making me wait another thirty seconds, you asshole.”

Kevin almost choked on the mouthwash, then tilted his head back and gargled carefully before spitting it out. “Sami, I--” he started to say, but Sami’s arms were around him and Sami was kissing him as if he really _had_ been waiting fifteen years and was determined to make up for lost time. Kevin’s knees went a bit wobbly and he had to brace himself on the sink with one hand, using the other to grab Sami’s hair and hold him tight as Sami kissed him until he felt like he could hardly breathe, like he would never need to breathe again. Sami was all the air he’d ever need now.

Sami finally broke away and they stared at each other, gasping slightly. 

“God damn it,” Sami groaned. “Take a shower, get out of this--” He grabbed at Kevin’s sodden shirt, pulling at it, “--and get into the shower and get every inch of yourself clean.”

He disappeared out of the bathroom and the door shut behind him. Kevin heard a slight _thump_ against the door. “Hurry, Kevin,” Sami said.

Kevin got undressed with trembling hands. _Every inch of yourself--_ “Can’t I just wash my hands and face?” he called, his voice shaking slightly.

 _”All of you,”_ Sami said, sounding almost agonized. “Please, Kevin, I am going to-- I need to know I can get my mouth on every single bit of you.”

He scrambled into the bathtub and started the shower, setting it for scalding hot, as if he could cauterize the years away from his body, as if he could scald off what his muscles and bones had done to Sami in the past. _Every single bit--_

He was rock-hard under his own soapy hands, so sensitive that just thinking about Sami waiting outside the door was almost too much to bear. _God._ He had to make sure he was clean, because Sami might-- Sami might-- 

He groaned, rubbing at himself with soap-slick hands, desperate to get clean enough, terrified he was going to come just from this. Just being here, just knowing Sami was waiting for him, it was so good.

He emerged from the bathroom scrubbed from head to toe, even the spaces between his toes scrubbed clean in case somehow alcohol had gotten there, his neck washed, his fingers clean, every strand of his hair soaped and rinsed and soaped again, every single inch of himself (that Sami might want to lick, might find worthy to put his mouth on, _oh God_ ) scoured and shining. He had a towel clutched around his waist, fingers tight in the terrycloth as if that could hide their trembling. _Sami._

Sami was sitting on the bed, looking at him. He was smiling a lopsided smile, as if _he_ were the one who was drunk, tipsy from lust and longing, just like Kevin. Impossible.

Sami stood up and came to him and took the towel away and kissed him, deep and lingering, his hands touching Kevin everywhere. _The king hath brought me into his chambers,_ Kevin’s mind chattered and rattled as Sami’s mouth bit and sucked at him, as Sami’s hands pulled his hands to undress and to touch him. _We will be glad and rejoice in thee, we will remember thy love more than wine: the upright love thee._

_The upright love thee._

“I love you too,” Kevin whispered. 

Sami laughed, gentle but uncomprehending, to Kevin's relief. His kisses trailed downward across Kevin’s heart like fire, across his stomach and lower like wine and rapture, and Kevin wanted to stay drunk on him forever.


End file.
